callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
BAR
Karabin maszynowy Browning M1918, w skrócie BAR – ręczny karabin maszynowy, używany przez siły zbrojne Stanów Zjednoczonych. Występuje w każdej grze serii Call of Duty, w której akcja toczy się w czasach II wojny światowej oraz w Call of Duty: Black Ops. Opis W jego magazynku mieści się do 20 naboi. Charakteryzuje się niską szybkostrzelnością oraz dużą siłą ognia. Broń jest skuteczna na średnie i dalekie dystanse. Call of Duty i Call of Duty: United Offensive Występuje w Call of Duty 1, gdzie jest spotykany w trzech misjach, z czego w jednej jest przypisany graczowi od początku. W Call of Duty: United Offensive można go zdobyć w pierwszej i ostatniej misji amerykańskiej kampanii. Galeria Bar.gif|BAR z pierwszej części Call of Duty i Unitted Offensive Call of Duty: Finest Hour (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty 2 W Call of Duty 2 pojawia się w całej kampanii amerykańskiej. W Call of Duty 2 występuje wersja z dwójnogiem, jednak nie można z niego skorzystać. (do uzupełnienia) Galeria Bar_mp.gif|BAR z Call of Duty 2. Zwróć uwagę na występujący dwójnóg Call of Duty 2: Big Red One (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty 3 W Call of Duty 3 spotykany w drugiej i ostatniej misji kampanii Amerykańskiej po śmierci Dixona. (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Roads to Victory (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: World at War Kampania BAR pojawia jako standardowy karabin automatyczny na wyposażeniu Marines i gracz będzie mógł z niego skorzystać jedynie w kampanii amerykańskiej w następujących misjach: * "Twarde lądowanie", gdzie jest jedną ze startowych broni. Dodatkowo czasem gracz może spotkać u przyjacielskich żołnierzy; * "Spalić ich", gdzie gracz może go znaleźć w niektórych bunkrach, tak samo jak m. in. M1897; * "Punkt przełamania" oraz "Nieugięty", gdzie korzystają z niego niektórzy Marine; BAR zadaje dość spore obrażenia zabijając na jedno trafienie w głowę, szyję oraz tułów. Jednak mały magazynek oraz problemy z uzupełnieniem braków w zapasie sprawiają, że ma on dość ograniczoną wartość użytkową. Multiplayer Broń jest do odblokowania na 4. poziomie. Karabin charakteryzuje się dość wysokimi obrażeniami i przejrzystym celownikiem mechanicznym, cierpi jednak z powodu niskiej szybkostrzelności, sporego odrzutu i małego magazynka, którego nie można powiększyć. Broń zabija na 2 trafienia w głowę i 3-4 w inne części ciała, tak więc korzystanie z atutu Moc obalająca, chociaż zwiększy wartość użytkową, nie jest konieczne. Niezalecany jest natomiast atut Podwójne naciśnięcie, który chociaż podbija niską szybkostrzelność, to wskutek podniesienia i tak sporego odrzutu w znacznym stopniu zmniejsza komfort użytku. Z dodatków dostępny jest jedynie dwójnóg, ale ze względu na tempo walki nie jest on zbyt użyteczny. Tryb zombie Karabin ten pojawia się w Nacht der Untoten oraz Shi No Numa do kupienia zarówno ze ściany za 1800 punktów, a we wszystkich do wylosowania w skrzynce losującej. W Verrückt pojawia się wersja z dwójnogiem za 2500 punktów. Broń sprawdza się w walce z zombie nawet do 12. rundy, cierpi jednak z powodu małego magazynka (co można zminimalizować kupując atut Speed Cola). Broń ma skromny zapas amunicji, jednak gracz może go uzupełnić. Po ulepszeniu nazywa się The Widow Maker. Ulepszenie polepsza ogólne parametry broni, jednak wciąż ma średnią wartość użytkową i z tego powodu wersja ta jest dość rzadko spotykana. Lokacje wersji ze ściany: * Nacht der Untoten - Naprzeciw schodów prowadzących z górnego pietra do pokoju ze skrzynką losującą * Verrückt - Wersja z dwójnogiem w małym pokoju, do którego wejście jest za automatem z atutem Quick Revive. Dodatkowo tą samą wersję gracz znajdzie w pokoju połączonym z prawym balkonem. * Shi No Numa - W Doctor Quaters, niedaleko miejsca pojawienia się automatu z atutem. BAR a The Widow Maker Galeria 20110622235158!BAR_WaW.png|BAR z World at War Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Black Ops Karabin pojawia się jedynie w klasycznych mapach z DLC Rezurrection z wyłączeniem Der Riese, jednak tu jest do kupienia jedynie ze ściany. Dodatkowo postać trzyma go w inny sposób, a odrzut jest słabiej odczuwalny. Poza tym nie różni się od odpowiednika z World at War. Ciekawostki ''Ogólne'' *W pierwszych dwóch częściach gry jest inaczej przeładowywany, niż w World at War. W pierwszych częściach gry po całkowitym opróżnieniu magazynka postać najpierw chwyta za rączkę przeładowania i potem wymienia magazynek, a w World at War w pierwszej kolejności wymienia magazynek na nowy, a dopiero potem chwyta za rączkę przeładowania. ''Call of Duty'' *Wygląd karabinu w widoczny sposób odbiega od rzeczywistości. ''Call of Duty: World at War'' * W Verrückt wersja z dwójnogiem kosztuje 2500 punktów, co czyni ją najdroższą broń palną do kupienia ze ściany w trybie Zombie. * W trybie Zombie istnieje możliwość posiadania dwóch karabinów BAR na raz. Jest to możliwe jedynie na mapie Verrückt. * Wśród karabinów maszynowych wyróżnia się najmniejszą szybkostrzelnością. * W oficjalnym poradniku traktowany jest jako karabin szturmowy, a nie maszynowy. Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty: United Offensive Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty: Finest Hour Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty 2 Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty 3 Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Do poprawy Kategoria:Karabiny maszynowe w Call of Duty: WWII